HELP! I'm Trapped in a girls body!
by Jeweled Knife
Summary: While Kairi and Selphie were ‘experimenting’ their new drink on Riku something goes wrong…they turn him into a girl! The poor guy (now girl), how can he handle being the opposite gender and his developing feelings for Sora? RikuSora. UPDATED! Chap 5
1. An experiment gone completely wrong!

Help! I'm trapped in a…girls body?!

Authors note: Crappy title. I know. ANYWAY, let me tell you: THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE FIC, BECAUSE OF THE NEW GIRL NAMED RIKA. Rika is actually…Heh heh heh. You'll seee So, please, READ, and REVIEW. But I'm not gonna beg for reviews ^_~.

Summary: While Kairi and Selphie were 'experimenting' their new drink on Riku something goes wrong…They turn Riku into a girl! The poor guy, how can he handle being the opposite gender *and* his developing feelings for Sora? *yaoi* Riku/Sora. ^^

Warnings: Y-A-O-I! Yep, yaoi, and just incase you don't know what that means, it's two guy's liking each other in *that* way. Wheeeee! O.o I can't belice I'm writing this though. I was never really into yaoi, but riku/sora, make a cute couple ^^. Ok moving on. Enjoy!

Chapter one: An experiment gone completely wrong!

"Uh…are you sure about this?" asked a nervous looking Riku, while watching Selphie and Kairi dropping un-recognizable (?) liquids into a clear glass. The liquid started to turn a lavender color. Selphie looked up from the glass and frowned at Riku.

"Of course we're sure! Don't you have faith in us?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"When pigs fly." he muttered, causing Kairi to now look up from the concoction.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." was the quick reply from Riku as he sighed and looked around the wooden shack, that served as Selphie's and Kairi's home on the island. The walls were lined with papers that had handwriting of Kairi and Selphie on them…no doubt different attempts to make their new drink perfect. 

"No don't put _that_ one in!" exclaimed Selphie to Kairi, as she was about to pour in a green liquid into the drink. Kairi, quickly put down the bottle holding the green liquid, and stared at her. Selphie frowned and shook her head.

"Remember? We said we wouldn't use that one! We don't want to poison Riku!" At this, Riku's pale skin, seemed to have a green tint to it. He couldn't believe this!

"P-poison?" Kairi, giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah that's true, Silly me…hmmm…well it looks like all we need now is a crushed up paopu!" Selphie nodded, and reached under the desk where their drink was set up on, and took out a small plate revealing the yellow star fruit, crushed up. Riku frowned, not exactly happy with the idea.

"A paopu? What do you need a paopu for?" Kairi giggled once again, putting her hand by her mouth. Riku and Selphie rolled their eyes. Kairi's giggling could get out of hand at times. 

"To give this thing some flavor. You do want it to taste good, don't you?" Riku slowly nodded, but frowned.

"Yeah…but I thought the paopu's should be only used for-" But Kairi cut him, grinning.

"Yes yes yes. We know. 'Should only be used for sharing with that special person.' right. Well me and Selphie here, did some serious research. Wanna explain Selph?" Selphie grinned and nodded her head.

"Of course. Well, see, Kairi and I have been studying how the paopu works. How it binds people together. This is what we have come up with. The paopu has five points, meaning it has five different uses." Riku stared at her, wondering how the two girls came up with all of this. Selphie didn't pay much attention to him, and continued.

"One point should be obvious. That's if a guy and a girl share the paopu." Kairi, nodded and decided to pick it up from there.

"Right," she continued for Selphie. "Another point represents if two guys share the fruit." With this, both girls let out soft giggles, and stared at Riku, who stared back, but he could feel his face growing warm. Why was he blushing?

"Uh..y-yeah, ok." he said, breaking up the girl's giggles. Kairi nodded and went on.

"Yeah. Another point represents two girls sharing the fruit. That's three points taken up. The fourth would represent eating the fruit out of plain hunger. And the fifth…the fifth one is other." Riku's stare was broken by a look of confusion that washed over his face.

"Other?" Selphie nodded, and pulled out a big piece of paper from under the desk that showed a carefully drawn image of a Paopu with writing on all of the points. She pointed to one of the star points where the word 'other' was written, and in parentheses the words 'point that we use' was written. Riku squinted at the shaky handwriting, absorbing all of the information.

"See, to be on the safe side we're using the 'other' point, instead of all the others. We think in would fit best with the drink." explained Kairi, then she turned to Selphie with a sly look on her face, and Selphie looked down to the ground and blushed. This made Riku grin….it wasn't everyday you see the mighty Selphie blush! Selphie explained.

"And…well I was kinda hungry, and took a little bite out of the paopu, so we also had to give you the 'other' point because we didn't want your destiny intertwined with mine." Riku snorted and frowned.

"Hey, what's _that _suppose to mean?" he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Kairi burst out laughing at Riku making him glare at her.

"Heehee. I swear Riku…sometimes you remind me of a girl!"

"_Kai-ri!!_" This got a laugh out of Selphie. Kairi held up her hands defensively even though Riku made no move to bop her head.

"Hey! I'm just kiddin'…besides," suddenly her voice grew quite mysterious and her eyes seem to shine. " you wouldn't want your destiny to be intertwined with Selphie's…not when there is someone else waiting for you to share a paopu with.." Riku un-folded his arms, and tilted his head, frowning.

"What are you-"

"IT'S DONE!" shirked Selphie causing Kairi and Riku to jump. While Kairi was teasing Riku out of his mind, Selphie had added the crushed paopu point into the drink, and it now turned a clear color, as impossible as that seemed. It looked like fizzling water. Kairi squealed and clapped her hands.

"Really? Sweet! Ready Riku?" Riku looked anything but ready. His skin had a stronger green tint now, and he was slowly baking up towards the door. Kairi glared at him, along with Selphie.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Selphie snapped, and in a flash she whipped out her nunchaku, and swung it, making it latch on to Riku's hand. Riku stared horrified at his hand, then cast a pleading look at Selphie.

"C'mon Selph…I uh…I have a battle with S-sora!" he quickly lied. Selphie rolled her eyes while Kairi sweat dropped. 

"Uh Riku? You do know that Sora's at the market with his Mom right?" Riku sighed and mentally punched himself. Then he physically slapped himself.

"Alright alright…But…you two owe me big time, I mean it!" Selphie sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Yeah. We know, we know. Now come on!" she pulled her nunchaku towards her, and since it was still wrapped around Riku's wrist, he came too. Kairi took up the glass with the clear drink in it, and handed it to Riku, grinning.

"Here you go! Drink up!" Riku stared warily at the drink, then turned to look at Selphie and Kairi.

"And why am I doing this again?" At that Kairi, just giggled and shook her head.

"Now now Riku…what would the guys think when we tell them that Selphie beat your butt in your little battle? Three times?" Riku quickly turned red and looked away, while Selphie bore a triumphant grin on her face.

"Yeah, Riku. So drink!" Slowly Riku extended his gloved hand, and took the glass, his hand quivering slightly. Selphie smirked when she saw this.

"What's wrong Riku? You sca-red?" she drawled out, very happy to see Riku turn red, and start glaring at her. Kairi pitched in with another one of her giggles.

" I-I-…N-n-no! I'm not!" he said, after a few stutters, and he puffed out his chest to emphasize his point. Of course on the inside…well that was a whole different story…Selphie didn't fall for this one bit, and she only grinned evilly. 

"Then how come you haven't taken a sip yet? Huh?" Riku just stared at her, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

__

MAYBE BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE TO SEE MY NEXT BIRTHDAY!?

But out of his mouth came a much different response.

"Well, I just don't want you staring at me! Sheesh, it's like you've never seen me drink something before!" he said rolling his eyes, hopping that was a good enough response. Selphie and Kairi both looked at each other for a second. Then slowly turned back to Riku.

"DRINK!" was their loud response. Riku was so started that he quickly brought the glass up to his lips and gulped down the drink with amazing speed. As the drink touched his tongue it tasted slightly sweet…but other then that didn't really have any taste at all. Confusing yes, but it was like water with a little lemon added. He sloshed the liquid into his mouth, trying to figure out it's taste. The liquid fizzled in his mouth like Soda. Then he swallowed. BIG mistake.

FIRE!

As soon as the liquid touched his throat, it seem to become ablaze. The burning sensation ripped at his throat as if to tear a hole in it.

"MUMPH!! MUHPH!" was Riku's desperate cry clutching his throat with both hands; the glass which he once held, had dropped and shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. Selphie and Kairi both had horrified looks on their faces, looking at their friend who was obviously in pain, but they were too shocked to move. Riku on the other hand wasn't. He jumped up and down holding his throat.

He needed to throw this stuff up. FAST, before it burned a hole in his throat and before he could swallow anymore! Turning around quickly he raced out of the entrance of the shack, his hands clamped over his mouth. Water! The ocean! He saw it, and ran faster. He HAD to spit this stuff out!

Running…he was almost there..then….

In his hurry to reach the water, he tripped over an unseen rock, and landed face first in the ocean, just as the awful drink made it's way up his throat and left his mouth, spilling into the ocean. There in the waters still face down lay Riku. Un moving.

Kairi and Selphie seemed to have been pulled out of their horrified trance. They gave each other on last horrified look.

"RIKU!!" they both yelled, and sprang out of the shack, running to their friend, that they could just barley see in the water. Running faster and faster, hoping that he was ok. When they finally reached him they stopped and stared.

"Oh…my…" sputtered out Kairi.

"God." finished Selphie, staring at the fallen Riku. They were too shocked (again) to even help him up. Suddenly he stirred, and slowly lifted up his head, spitting out sand and water.

"Oh man…" he groaned, pushing himself up to a sitting position. His head was killing him, as well has his arms, legs and other various parts of his body. Then he spotted them. The two evil beings that should have been tied to a pole and forced to drink twenty gallons of that horrible stuff they called a drink. Kairi and Selphie. But wait…why were they just staring at him?

"Selphie and Kairi, you guys are so gonna-" he stopped. And touched his throat. Since when did his voice sound so…light…and airy. It was probably that stuff that he was forced to drink. Those girls would pay! They would *so* pay. Ignoring the girls, strange stares for a second, Riku felt his wrists to make sure that they were fine. Then onto his stomach, checking for any cuts and then he reached his chest hoping that there weren't any scratches on his chest or on his shirt. But after he found out what was on there, scratches would have defiantly been better!

He patted his chest, only to frown. Why did it feel so soft? He touched there again, then looked down more closely and yelped.

"OH MY GOD! SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE…!?!" Then his eyes turned to Selphie and Kairi, who seemed to be out of their shocked trance.

"SELPHIE! KAIRI!!" he yelled at the two girls, who slowly backed away from the *very* angered Riku.

"Um..um..h-hey Riku…" said Kairi weakly, latched onto Selphie's arm. Selphie's skin, turned very pale, but she cleared her throat.

"Um Riku…? Uh…Welcome to the female gender."

Riku screamed.

TBC…

* * *

LOL! Sorry…eh-hem! Poor Riku. I have to say that this is quite different from my other Stories, detail wise anyways. But hey this is for fun! Anyways, I'm not sure if I should continue, so I hope I got a lot (or enough) reviews, to say whether I should continue! Oh, and this WILL be a Riku/Sora fic. Trust me. ^_~

Adios!

~(Serenity)~


	2. Introducing Rika!

HELP! I'm trapped in a…girls body!?

Authors Notes: Wheee! Chapter two! ^^ Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter one ^_^, ya'll rock! So I hope you enjoy chapter two, ok?

Oh and: DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything. NOTHING AT ALL OK!? WHY? WHY? WHY?! *sobbity* but er yeah…read on.

Chapter Two: Introducing Rika!

"Riku-"

"You're dead!"

"But Riku-"

"Start digging your graves!"

"Rikuuu-"

"DEAD AND BURIED!"

After Riku had figured out that he was well…a girl… Selphie and Kairi had ran back into their little shack, since Riku had Gotten up and was charging after them, screaming out death threats. Now the two girls, were trying to convince Riku, why it wouldn't be a good idea to rip them limb by limb.

"Riku! _Calm down_!"Tried Selphie, putting her hand on his shoulder. But Riku, too angry, yanked his (or actually her) shoulder away and continued to glare at them. The anger boiling up inside him

"Calm Down? CALM DOWN?! I have just been turned into a GIRL, when I am suppose to be a GUY! The only way I'm calming down is if I get changed back! That or if I get a chance to _murder _you two!" Kairi, winced and replied softly.

"If you murder us, then you won't ever find a way to change back now will you?" Riku opened his mouth to say something sharp, but then closed it. The comment seemed to cool him down partially. Selphie now glared at Riku, angry at his previous outburst.

"Hey, it could have been worse ya know. At least you're a pretty girl." she huffed, crossing her arms. Kairi nodded in agreement, and pointed to a full length Mirror that Riku had just noticed for the first time. He took a moment to gaze at himself, and he had to admit, he sure wasn't ugly.

He still had his silver/grayish hair, but it was slightly longer, and touched his shoulders. His eyes were a sharper aqua color, and he had thick eyelashes that were darker, and his once pale skin was a creamy color, and his hands were no longer muscular but more delicate looking.

"My muscles.." he whimpered in disappointment. Selphie and Kairi rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"You don't need muscles when you're a girl." snapped Selphie. Riku turned away from the mirror and glared at her.

"Girl? I am NOT a girl! I'm a guy…on..on the inside!" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Well not on the outside buddy. You're going to stay a girl until we can find out what's wrong…and how to change you back." Selphie nodded, and started tapping her finger on her chin, already starting to think. Riku groaned, and shot death glares at the two girls.

"If you two don't turn me back I swear I'm gonna…" he threatened. Surprisingly Kairi, cut him off this time, with her arms folded and her normally soft eyes grew hard.

"Or you'll what? If you 'murder' us? Then you can plan on staying a girl for the rest of your life!" She snapped. Riku's eyes widened in surprise at sweet little Kairi's outburst. Even Selphie was a little bit shocked, but she quickly came over it.

"She's right you know. Me and Kairi have to find away to change you back."

"But it's not that simple!" wailed Riku in his light and airy voice. " How can I show my face on the island? The old Riku can't just magically disappear!" Selphie nodded and frowned, while Kairi smiled.

"I've already thought of that. We'll just say that you're Riku's cousin. Since you pretty much look like the old Riku,"

"With a few minor changes." added Selphie. Riku rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms making him look even more like a girl, but he kept his mouth shut. Kairi giggled and continued.

"And we'll also say, that Riku has gone to uh…visit your cousins family. They'll never know, ok?" Riku looked uneasy and sighed.

"I don't know ab-" Selphie cut him off with a loud groan.

"Look Riku, it'll have to do until we can change you back…either that or we can just tell the guys that we-" This time she was cut off by a very worked up Riku.

"NO. WAY. Never, nuh uh, don't even Think about it! Do you know what they'll SAY?" Kairi and Selphie only grinned, and nodded their heads.

" I think we can imagine. But now…we need to get you changed."

"Changed?" Kairi nodded her head.

"Yeah. You can't be wearing Riku's clothes! You need some girls clothing…and a _bra_. She said pointing to Riku's obviously braless female chest. (a/n: Hey! He was still wearing his shirt though!!!) Selphie covered her mouth, suppressing her giggles, while Riku turned bright red, and quickly crossed his arms over his chest.

"KAIRI!"

"Heehee." Went Selphie, and she walked over to the wooden dresser that she shared with Kairi, and pulled out a spaghetti strap top, a black tank top, some jean shorts, and a white bra. she placed them on top of the dresser. Riku's red face flushed even deeper.

"You put those on. Me and Kairi'll wait outside." she instructed. Riku nodded and Selphie and Kairi left the shack.

__

~~ten Minuets Later…~~~

"Gah! What's taking him So long?" whined Kairi, tapping her foot on the ground. Selphie shrugged, and walked over to the closed wooden door and pressed her ear against it. She could faintly hear Riku grumbling inside the shack.

"Stupid bras…how do girls get these things on?" Selphie sighed, as she reached out to grab the handle and go inside. She might as well help him, he *was* a girl now after all. As her hand just touched the handle there was a yell.  


"SELPHIE! DON'T YOU _DARE_ THINK ABOUT COMING INSIDE!" Selphie yanked her hand away from the doorknob, and blinked in surprise. Kairi frowned at her.

"How did he…?" Selphie just shrugged, and pressed her ear against the door again, hearing more of Riku's grumbles.

"Huh? I thought the straps were suppose to be on my shoulders…." 

__

~ ~ ~ 8 more minuets later~ ~ ~

The door slowly opened, and out stepped Riku. Selphie and Kairi gasped for the millionth time that day. They never thought Riku could look *that* pretty.

Riku seemed to have been looking around the shack, for in his sliver hair, a gold hairclip kept some of the hair behind his ears. He must have found it in one of the drawers. The spaghetti strapped top looked quite well over the black tank top, showing off Riku's flat mid section, and his delicate arms. The shorts showed off his long legs. He had found a pair of Kairi's purple shoes and had put them on. His face started to turn a bit red…this was *really* embarrassing.

Selphie pointed to the small silver bracelet that was on his ankle.

"Where'd you get that?" Riku's blush seemed to grow a bit deeper, but then again, it could have been Kairi and Selphie's imagination.

"Sora gave it to me…he didn't know it was an ankle bracelet at the time so he bought it for me for my 15th birthday. I always carry it around, but now it looks like I can wear it." Selphie and Kairi dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Riku glared at them. 

"Shut up." but then he blinked as he noticed that Selphie was staring at his shorts.

"What?"

"Riku? What's that?" asked Selphie, pointing to some blue material coming out the side of the shorts. Suddenly she frowned, figuring out what it was.

"Riku! You can't wear _boxers _with Shorts!" Riku stared at her.

"What do you mean!? That's all I have…wait…NO NO and NO again! Did I mention NO! No way! I REFUSE!" Selphie only shook her head while Kairi giggled.

"C'mon Riku get back inside the shack. You can use the new pack of underwear…it's in the last drawer." She said, as she and Selphie pushed a whining Riku.

" No…c'mon…I can't guys..I,can't….." he whined, trying to keep Selphie and Kairi from pushing him, but as a girl, he wasn't as strong as he usually was. 

(A/N: DEFFINATLY no offense to girls…since I am one^^ us Females can get the male gender to eat outta the palm of our hands ^_____^ ^^;; uh ignore that ^^;;;;)

"Get in there!" said Kairi and Selphie together, with one last push.

"I am NOT wearing girls underwear!" he said, just before the girls slammed the door.

__

~~ 10 minuets later~ ~

" I can't believe I'm wearing girl's underwear." snapped Riku as he Kairi and Selphie walked towards Riku's place to explain to his mother what had happen. She did of course need to know what happened to her son! Selphie rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"Oh c'mon!"

"it's not *That* bad Riku." added Kairi, nodding her head. Riku glared at them.

"Yes it is! It feels so…weird.." Selphie and Kairi both shook their heads.

"Look Riku-" But Kairi was cut off by a voice.

"Hey Kairi, Selphie Riku!….RIKU!?" The two girls and one half girl (hehehe) whipped around to see Wakka and Tidus running towards them, their eyes bugging out of their sockets. Both Kairi and Selphie didn't know what to do, and they stood there frantic looks on their faces, but Riku kept cool. He pushed his silver hair behind his ears, and spoke, making sure his voice was extra light and airy.

"Riku? Did you think I was my cousin?" Tidus and Wakka's mouths dropped. Theirs weren't the only ones. Selphie and Kairi's mouth's were opened too, but then they quickly shut it, remember the plan.

"Yeah," said Kairi, putting her hand on Riku's shoulder. "This is Riku's cousin…Riku left the island for awhile. His cousin, came down here to visit us, and Riku went to her home to visit his family there."   


"W-what? Riku didn't say.." began Tidus, but Selphie sharply cut him off.

"Look, it was a sudden thing ok?" Wakka frowned, still unsure.

" But…I didn't see dis girl here on de island just a few minuets ago." Riku bit his lip. Were they going to find out? Thankfully Kairi, groaned and shook her head.

"That's because she just got here of course! Now has Sora come back yet? He should meet her." Wakka and Tidus shook their heads and now turned their gazes to Riku, who blushed.

__

NOOOO! STUPID GIRL HORMONES! he screamed inside his head. Selphie raised her eyebrows at the guys.

"You know. It's rude to stare." immediately the boys eyes turend away from Riku, who giggled softly. He could kick himself right then. Tidus smiled at the girls.

"So…does Riku's cousin have a name?" he asked. Kairi, Selphie and Riku's eyes both widened for a second. They hadn't thought of a name! Kairi laughed nervously, though the boys didn't detect this.

"O-of course she does…it's-"

"Ruki!"

"Rila!"

"Raina!"

Confused looks washed upon the two boys faces. Riku, Kairi and Selphie stared at each other, frantic looks in their eyes. This wasn't going to good.

"Uh…" went Wakka staring at the girls, wondering what was going on. Selphie did a nervous laugh.

"Hehe...that was just a joke…riiight…h-her name is Ri-"

"Ka!" finished Kairi, grinning.

"Rika?" went Tidus and Wakka.

"Rika!?" went Riku staring at the girls. He didn't have anything against the name really, but he did think Raina was prettier. Then he became aware that Tidus and Wakka were now raising their eyebrows at him.

"Oh! Um yeah...I mean. Rika! Yep that's my…name." he said, shooting a glare at the two girls. Wakka and Tidus continued to look confused, but Wakka quickly smiled.

"Riku…that is de prettiest name! For…such a pretty girl…" Selphie and Kairi, both dissolved into giggles, Tidus rolled his eyes, while Riku blushed a very deep red.

"T-hanks…" he said, his eyes looking down.

__

STOP BLUSHING! GARRRH! I HATE HORMONES! 

Wakka grinned, and winked at Riku. Riku stared at his shoes. Wakka. Was. Flirting. with him. NOT something Riku wanted to experience anytime soon.

__

Why couldn't it be Sora?…..Wait…..WHAT!? Grrr…hormones…. I think…..

Selphie shook her head at the guys and grinned.

"Ya'll can stare at Rika all you want later," when she said this both Wakka Tidus and Riku turned bright red. "but we gotta get her to her uh…aunt's house so she can unpack. Ok?" Wakka and Tidus quickly nodded, and they turned around and ran off, Wakka giving Riku one last wink. 

As they continued walking, Kairi made conversation.

"Well…looks Wakka's got his eye on you." she said grinning to Riku who blushed again for the thousandth time.

"Welll he is kinda cute but-" Riku suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth, and shook his head, while Kairi and Selphie stared at him. Then they started giggling.

"Hey! Wait no! that wasn't my…that was the hormones talking...No No no! I don't like Wakka!" he rambled shaking his head and waving his arms. Kairi and Selphie only giggled harder.

"Ok ok we believe you!" This made Riku frown. So NOW they start believing him?

"You do?" Kairi giggled and nodded.

"Well yeah, especially since we know you lik-" 

"Here we are!" interrupted Selphie, shooting a strange look to Kairi. Riku frowned.

"Wha-?" But Selphie and Kairi each grabbed his free hands and pulled him towards his porch. They quickly rang the bell and waited for Mrs. *insert Riku's moms name here* to answer the door.

3 rings later…

Mrs. *insert Riku's mom's name here* answered the door, she smiled warmly at Kairi and Selphie.

"Why hello…" she said, and opened the door and let the girls in. They dragged Riku in with them. Mrs. *do I even have to say it?* raised her eyebrows at Riku, who she didn't even know was her own son.

"Hello there… have I seen you before? I don't think I have but you look so familiar.." Riku gulped. Kairi, laughed nervously.

"Well see Mrs. *gaaah I'm getting tired of this* the thing is…" Kairi tried to explain. Suddenly Riku couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Look Mom what happened was-" Mrs. *I'm not saying it^^* frowned at them.

"Excuse me?" Riku sighed.

"Look Mom, basically I've been turend into a girl, by those idiots." he snapped pointing at Selphie and Kairi. Both girls frowned.

"Hey!" Riku's Mom, was totally confused now.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked frowning. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"No joke…I wish it was though." He went up to his Mom, and pointed to a spot on his arm. It was his birthmark…that was oddly shaped like a heart… His mom gasped. And looked at him again.

"R-riku?" Riku sadly nodded.

"Yep Mom…you always said you wanted a girl…" 

*THUMP!*

Riku's Mom had fainted.

"Uh…"

TBC….

* * *

Poor Riku…his poor MOM! Thanks for ALL the reviews! You ppl have been great!! I shall continue this…so keep on reviewing please. (I'm not begging!^^) Though I think this is one of my bad fics…wait...they're all bad. Sucks for me. Check the out my other fics if ya want though, I can always use some good critique ^^ Oh and NO NO NO! This **WON'T **be Riku/Wakka! And I'm wondering are there any guys out there reading this? Hehehe… ^^;

Adios!

~(Serenity)~


	3. Sora sees Rika, oh boy

Help! I'm trapped…in a girl's body!?

O.O; Wow, Thanks for the reviews! I *really* appreciate it. You guys are so nice, and I always try to read the fics of the reviews who leave signed reviews^^ So THANKS a lot! Hehe, keep on reviewing^^

Chapter Three: Sora Sees Rika…oh boy…

"So…Sora hasn't come back yet? He's been out all day!" sighed Riku, as he sat on the paopu branch, looking out at the beautiful aqua ocean. Kairi, who was sitting next to him nodded her head.

"Yeah…I know…well he must have gone shopping with his Mom all day...poor Sora!" she said giggling, pushing her red hair out of her eyes. Riku joined in with the laughter.

"Yeah I know…I wonder if he'll miss me though." Kairi, frowned.

"But you're right…oh…you mean the old Riku." suddenly her eyes narrowed and a strange smile formed on her lips.

"Why exactly do you wonder?" Riku suddenly felt his face grow hot, and he turned away from Kairi. Why *had* he said that? It just…came out. Strange.

__

I'm loosing it.

"I-I…I think I'm going to take a shower now." he said sliding off the paopu branch. Kairi, nodded her head, but turned away so Riku wouldn't see her big grin.

"Alright…but hey, how's your mom doing? Did she hit her head hard, when she fainted?" Riku sighed and put his hand to his head.

"Don't remind me. I don't think she hit her head that hard…she certainly felt well enough to yell her head of at you and Selph." Kairi, laughed nervously and sweat dropped. It was true. When Mrs. *here we go again..* came to, the first thing she did was give Kairi and Selphie a 800 word speech on why they had to turn Riku back into a boy if they wanted to stay on the island anymore.

Riku looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned back to Kairi. "But…she didn't mean to get mad. It's just…it's not everyday her son turns into a girl. But she apologizes." Kairi, nodded and smiled.

"Whew. Yeah, thank goodness. I wouldn't want her mad at us." Then she spotted Wakka, walking towards the shack he shared with Tidus, and she turned to Riku again, an evil glint in her eye.

"Hey Riku…you better ask Wakka where the showers are…ya know…so he'll be more convinced that you really don't know where you are going since you're new and all..." Riku's face quickly turned into a scowl, and he shook his head furiously, his longer silver hair, whipping at his cheeks.

"NO, no way! I do NOT want to ask Wakka ANYTHING right now!" Kairi, burst out laughing, and shook her head.

"Wakka still suspects something…you have to play a better role ya know. This would help…'cause if Wakka finds out…" Riku suddenly made a "eep!" noise, and a forced smile came upon his face.

"Fine." he said through clenched teeth. "But if he makes a move on me, his blitz ball will find a new place to be. Down his _throat_." Kairi, did a tsk tsk tsk, sound and shook her head.

"So violent. Riku may have done that, but innocent Rika sure wouldn't. Now GO." she said, and with that she gave him a big grin, which in return, he gave her a dirty look and turned away mumbling something about how he couldn't wait till he was a guy again.

"Hey Wakka! Wakka!" Called Riku once he jumped from the bride to the gritty sand below. Kairi give him a look of disapproval, but he pretended to ignore her. Wakka turned around, his face bore a big smile, happy to see Rika come up to him.

"Hey Rika! Want me to walk ya to you' aunt's house, ya?" Riku stared at Wakka.

One…two…three…smile.

"No, Wakka." said Riku with a force smile. He held his arms behind him, so Wakka wouldn't see his hands, that were balled up in fists. "I was wondering…where's the shower around here?" Wakka grinned at him, and pointed in the direction of the big bathroom, which the children shared.

"Der, you see it?" Riku nodded politely.

"Thank you." Wakka nodded, still grinning. 

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to you're aunt's house?" he asked again, almost begging. Riku forced the smile on his face to stay there. 

"Yes Wakka. I'm sure." he said, just wanted to get to the bath. But Wakka wouldn't drop it.

"Are you sure cause-" something inside Riku snapped.

"YES I'M SURE YOU IDIOTIC PERSON WITH THE MOST ANNOYING ACCENT!" he bellowed out before he could even stop himself. Then he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, while Wakka stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Uh…oops….PMS?" he suggested softly trying to look innocent, using the word he heard Kairi and Selphie mention before. He had no idea what it stood for, but it looked like Wakka knew for he quickly put on his grin again, and nodded.

"Oh ya…my bad, don't want to make a pretty girl like you any madder, ya?" Riku inwardly groaned. COULDN'T WAKKA TAKE A HINT? But surprisingly Riku blushed again and let out a giggle.

__

HORMONES **WILL DIE** I SAY!

Wakka took this as a sign and winked at Riku.

"Well, I'll catch ya around, ya?" Riku quickly nodded, and started to turn away walking towards the bathroom, and when Wakka turned his back, he started to run. 

Once behind the safety of the bathroom door, he let out a huge sigh. What a day. He got turned into the opposite gender, Wakka was flirting with him every other second, and Sora STILL hasn't seen him. What. A. Day.

"Oh well…a shower should help…" he said, and started to take of his clothes, blushing when he was fully naked. He still couldn't get used to the fact that he now had two lumps on his chest and a set of feminine parts below. Slowly he made his way to the bath tub, and turned on the water.

* * * 

"Oh hey Sora! You're back!" squealed Selphie, as she saw Sora running towards her smiling. She waved at him and he waved back, shouting a hello.

"Hey…Selphie.." he said, trying to catch his breath one he reached her. Selphie giggled, and nodded a hello. Then she started to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Sora…you're all sweaty!" she said, looking at the boys very shiny face. Sora gave her a sheepish smile, and nodded.

"Yeah…I know. My mom went to every shopping place she could think of! I don't think even Riku is strong enough to survive _that_ torture. Selphie shook her head and smiled. Sora started to frown, and looked around the island.

"Speaking of Riku…where is he?" he asked. Riku was normally fighting with Tidus or Wakka around this time, but he didn't spot any of the boys. Selphie's heart started to race, as she looked away.

"Um…I'll tell you later!" she said, quickly snapping her gaze back to Sora, who pouted his cute pout.

" What did something happen to Riku? Sellllllphiiieeee! Tellll meeeee!" he whined, trying to make himself look as cute as possible.

__

DARN YOU SORA! WHY MUST YOU LOOK SO CUTE!?

But she wouldn't have it. This was one battle Sora wasn't going to win. She firmly shook her head, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Nuh-uh…I'll tell you *after* you go take a shower…'cause you really smell!" She finished with a high pitched giggle. Sora rolled his eyes, and shook his head. She was starting to sound like Kairi.

"Alright alright…" he agreed, frowning at her. "But when I'm done…you better tell me!" Selphie nodded, smiling as Sora slowly trudged in the direction of the bathroom. 

As soon as Sora opened the bathroom door, he was greeted by very very thick steam. He could hardly see his hands, which he held up in front of him, to feel his way around. Whoever used the bathroom before him, must of really turned up the hot water…and just where was the tub anyway? He couldn't see a thing! Shrugging, he slowly peeled off his clothing, and tossed them on the ground. He'd find his way to the tub somehow.

Making his way to where he thought was the direction of the tub was, he suddenly heard a noise. Turning around, he saw something at the back of the room….wait…was that something moving? Suddenly the fog seemed to drift away, through the open window that was high up on one of the walls, and then that's when he saw her.

She had silver hair that reached her shoulders and very sharp aqua eyes and she was paused halfway, about to get out of the water filled tub, water droplets dripping from her body….and. She. Was. Naked. 

!?

The girl gasped, and her face started to flush a very deep red. Then Sora looked down, and saw what she was gasping at…he just remembered…..he was naked too! Then he turned his gaze back to the girl…it wasn't as if he wanted too, but it seemed like he had no control over his eyes. The girl gasped again, and blinked.

Then Sora blinked.

Then the girl.

Then Sora.

Then The girl.

Then Sora.

Suddenly the girl, slowly crossed her arms over her chest then…

"AAAAIYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It took Sora five seconds to realize that he was screaming too! 

There were loud shouts coming from outside the bathroom door, and suddenly it flung opened revealing a very worried looking Selphie and Kairi. They were huffing and puffing trying to catch their breath and talk at the same time. Then their eyes fell on Sora, and they blinked. The girl stopped screaming and started to blink again. Sora too shocked to do anything, blinked. Suddenly two new voice were heard.

"Hey what in the world happened?"

"Did somebody die, ya?"

Tidus and Wakka ran right into the room, asking those questions. Then their eyes landed on the naked Rika.

Riku blinked.

Sora blinked.

Kairi blinked

Wakka blinked.

Selphie blinked.

Tidus blinked.

…………………

"**AIIIIIYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"  
  
"**AIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYEEEEEEEE**!"  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**!"

Next There was total confusion.

"WAKKA TIDUS! QUITE STARING AT HER!" Selphie bellowed at the beat-red boys, while Kairi turned to Sora, hands over her eyes.

"SORA! GET IN THE BATH! IN THE WATER NOW!" Sora, so shocked, did exactly what he was told, and jumped in the water. Without thinking, Riku did the same thing to, in order to cover up his chest, and his lower parts, from the eyes of a VERY VERY red Wakka and Tidus. Then Both Sora and Riku realized that they were in the same tub. Close to each other. NAKED! The slowly turned to each other…

  
"AYYYYYYYYIEEEEEEEEEE!"  


"AAAAAAAAAAH!" And Sora immediately jumped out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shirked Kairi and Selphie when they saw Sora was out of the tub again. Shocked by their voices, Sora jumped back in the tub again, causing Riku to jump out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" chorused Wakka as Tidus as they covered their eyes, now that Riku was fully visible and naked.

"GET BACK INTO THE TUB!" They screamed, as Sora was getting out since Riku was getting in, but at the same time Kairi and Selphie yelled:

"GET BACK IN SORA!" they yelled. So now, Sora was halfway about to get out of the tub, and Riku was about to get into it. Suddenly, they both turned to their four other friends with glares on their faces.

"**GET OUTTA HERE!**" they both yelled. And with that being said Wakka and Tidus both bolted out off the room, Kairi and Selphie not far behind them, slamming the door. Sora and Riku both glared at the now closed door. Then they remembered that the other was there. Immediately they both turned around.

"THAT MEANS YOU TOO!" they both snapped. 

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"

"YOU WALKED IN ON ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME GENIUS!" suddenly they stopped as they suddenly became aware of another fact….they were still naked!

"AIIIIIIIIYYYYYEEEEEEEE!"  


"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

__

THAT WAS THE** WORST **THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME! Riku screamed in his mind, from his seat on the paopu branch. The confusion ended, when both him and Sora bolted out from the bathroom, towels wrapped tightly around them, and they were screaming their heads off. After he got changed, he received millions of apologies from Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, who other then that didn't talk to him much, for the embarrassment was too great .

All of a sudden Riku blushed at the fact that he saw Sora naked…a funny feeling started to arise in his stomach…wha-

Suddenly there was a noise behind him. Turning around Riku saw a very red Sora, looking down at the ground. Riku smiled a little.

"Hey…" he said weakly, his heart pounding.

__

Calm down Riku…he doesn't know it was you! He thinks you're a girl!

"Hi…" said Sora just as weakly. Riku smiled more and shook his head.

"You can sit down you know." he said in his new soft airy voice. Sora nodded, and slowly came over and sat down next to Riku on the branch. Just as Riku started to open his mouth to talk, Sora started Talking.

"Look, I'm really Sorry Ok? I didn't mean to walk in on you…it's just that the door wasn't locked and it was all steamy, and I though whoever had used the bath had already finished, and then I went in and took off my clothes…and Saw you…and at first I thought you were Riku, but then I saw your…your…" he stumbled turning even redder, and glancing at Riku's female chest. Riku started to turn red as well, and he looked at Sora in the eyes.

" Hey, it's ok…I guess it was pretty dumb of me to leave the door unlocked…and I guess I do look like my cousin…" Sora suddenly straightened up.

"Cousin?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah…Riku's m-my cousin…I'm R-rika." he said stumbling slightly. He was so bad at lying! Sora frowned at Riku.

"What happened to Riku?" 

"He went to visit my family." Sora frowned deeper.

"Oh? Where do you live." Riku blinked.

__

STUPID SORA! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CURIOUS!?!

"I uh live in.. *cough*ihavenoclue*cough*cough*" Sora shook his head.

"Wha?" Riku smiled brightly.

"Oh, it's not important…um…well…what's your name?" Sora smiled.

"I'm Sora!" he said in his cheerful way. Riku laughed.

"Cool name!" This was true, Riku had always liked Sora's name. Sora grinned.

"Thanks…well… I just hope you know, I'm REALLY sorry." Riku shrugged.

"It's no big deal…I see myself all the time right?" he muttered half to himself and half to Sora.

WRONG MOVE!

__

YOU IDOIT! YOU ARE NOT A GUY ANYMORE!! he screamed at himself. He was doing that a lot lately. Sora's face washed over in confusion.

"What?" Riku gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh nothing…" he said, hoping that Sora would buy it. Luckily he did.

"Oh ok!" he said smiling at Riku. " Well hey, ya wanna meet my mom?" Riku smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Sora grinned.

"Ok Follow me!" he said, and started to run over the bride connecting the island to the sea shack.

"Hey wait up!" Riku said laughing, but he was thinking…

__

I gotta be more careful…

* * * 

TBC…

OMG! Poor Sora and Riku! I am evil aren't I? Hehe, well review if you want to read more… and hey! A guy actually read my fic. Heh, poor guy. I wonder if he will want to keep reading if he knows what will happen later….*evil laughter* ANYWAYS, thanks so much for the reviews though! I appreciate it so much, and I love signed reviews because then I can read the reviewers fics…and hey, if you want me to read any of your fics, just say so in the review! I won't mind^^ so until then…

Adios!

~(Serenity)~

*Walks out of the room with Sora plushie tucked under her arm*


	4. Answer to a Sort of Flame!

Hehehe, this is NOT a chapter but…..

I got my first Kinda Flame! And you're wondering….why the heck is she happy? Well this is my first sorta flame…and Guess what? This lucky person has a whole chapter dedicated to the flame! Well here it is:

Sincere SeReNiTy,   
  
The following review has been submitted to: HELP! I'm Trapped in a girls body! Chapter: 3  
  
From: choco_gal09()  
  
uh yeah that was scary and wrong the person i hate riku and a person thats okay sora. eww i'm sorry i have a problem with ur story. anywayz very discriptive and uh interesting. i'm sorry but- WHATS IN UR HEAD!?  


Wheeee! Now its time to answer it^^

*blinks in surprise* Oh I totally agree with you in that question! WHAT IS IN UR HEAD?! Now, IF you read my warning, which I CLEARLY state it has YAOI in it, I wouldn't have to be wasting my time writing this answer right? Now, I have to say, that I am VERY happy you said that. Because I was waiting for someone to stupidly flame me, AFTER I put up all the warnings. Now if you have a problem with the content there is a thing called NOT READING THE FIC. ^^ Now, you have no idea how PROUD, it makes me to be able to answer back this sort of flame. (Even if it is a waste of time) ^^ Now if you had a problem with my story, you'll know next time, NOT to STUPIDLY say so AFTER I put up the WARNINGS. Right? So if you will kindly answer the questing above to yourself: WHAT IS IN YOUR HEAD!? Because you Certainly wasn't using it when you flamed me after I put up the warnings^^ NOW, I DO like how you said that it was very descriptive, though I don't really agree with you there, because this is less descriptive then my others^^ But thanks!

As you see, flames do not intimidate me. In fact they make me laugh. XD ç see? Also, I also am not a fan of Riku though I Love Sora^^ Oh, and to answer your question? In my head are ideas for more fics, and my very colorful imagination, which I love very much. As well as all the stuff I learn from school and outside of it too! (as well as blood and brains) In my head are the faces of my very loving friends, and my friends on fan fiction.net. And in my HEART, are places for my family, my friends, and my reviewers. Did I give you enough info? I hope so^^ I hope you know that I am not mad. No not at all. It's fun to do this.^^ really reviews out there you should try to take this approach when someone flames you! It's so fun! LoL^^

And I was wondering, how mature are you? No really, because "Ewwww." in a review, doesn't show much maturity. I'm guessing the majority of us people on fan fiction. Net are teens right? If not, then adults. I know there are a few twelve year olds and eleven, or even ten years olds out there….WHICH I am NOT saying to treat you like little children, because you people out there have talent just like anyone else, older OR younger. But considering the majority, you may be a teen right? Well lets say you are. If you are, then I hope you know that "Ewwww" is not exactly a sign of maturity. Really it isn't. If you are an adult well…I'm not, and it's not my place to say anything about you if you are. ^^ If you took the flame in a more…mature manner, maybe I wouldn't have as much to say.^^

For The reviews out there who DO like my work, I want to thank you for your reviews, because it means a lot to me. I will continue this fic, not matter what that review just said…and I wont delete the review…because it's my first flame…(well sort of, since It DID have a compliment^^) So everyone should see it^^ Anyway, that's all I have to say^^

Adios!

~(Serenity)~

PS: Also, about this fic being wrong? Welll, a lot of people can give ya an argument there. I'm not going to get into it though.^^ But for Scary? Oh I'm sorry! Did I put the genre as horror? *checks* Oh no…I think I put it as ROMANCE and HUMOR. So where'd you get scary from? Strange….^^


	5. Kairi Plus Puppies Equals Disaster Prt 1

*Walks in quietly.*

Um…hi…remember me?

O.O;; 

OK I haven't updated in…….ages.

First of all I was busy, but that isn't my excuse. My excuse is…

I didn't want to.

Eep, don't kill me!

I felt like discontinuing it, since I had my _Key To My heart _fic to work on, PLUS I'm working on an original story for Fictionpress.com but it's _so_ hard to get reviews on that site! They are my main goal to finish, this was just a fic for fun, and I wasn't very serious about it, until, people kept reviewing…and at first I was a bit pressured, but finally I told myself that I had to work on it….so I'm trying to, ok? So 

So I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. ^^;

Next to all ze faithful reviewers out there: What can I say? Most authors tell the reviewers that R&R their stuff that they rule and they're really thankful that they review…..I can't really say anything that they wouldn't normally say but I can say this:

Thanks and…please bare with me if my updates are kinda slow! X.x

Chapter Four: Kairi Plus Puppies Equals Disaster. Prt 1

Riku sighed a bit has he turned in his sleep. Though his eyes were closed and darkness was all around him, he was aware of what was going on. Despite the fact that he was now a girl, with the craziest hormones ever, he was quiet peaceful in his bed right now…it was so calm…and soothing…and quie-

"Riku RIKU! Wake up, WAKE UP!"

Never Mind.

Riku snapped open, and as his surrounds seem to come more clear, he saw that in front of him, leaning over, was the grinning face of Kairi, her eyes shining and her hands clapped together. Well Riku was surprised.

"Aiyeee!" he shirked has he sat straight up, bonking heads with Kairi, who yelled out in pain, a hand on her hurting forehead, Riku was in the same situation, but he was also glaring at the groaning Kairi.

"Hey…what's the big idea? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he snapped not in a good mood, after what had just happened. Kairi raised her eyebrows and shook her head, on hand on her hip.

"You mean _girl_," at this Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Kairi shook her head, and made a tsk tsk sound.

"My! Aren't we moody today?" Riku only grunted, and turned his head, making his wispy silver hair whip his cheeks gently. Kairi shook her head once again, but continued with what she was saying.

"Anyways, ya hafta get outta bed now and hurry up and eat!" Riku frowned, and turned to look at the digital clock that was on his night stand. It was only 12:00 PM.…scratch that… so it was pretty late…but that wasn't the point. Riku glared at her.

"Why?" he snapped, and Kari grinned, a mysterious grin….a grin that Riku had learn to despise. He glowered at Kari and fiercely shook his head. 

"What are you planning?" I'm NOT drinking anymore of your junk unless it's the one that'll turn me back into a guy! Got that?! So whatever-" Kari cut him off with a loud groan and shook her head.

"No no no! It's not _THAT_. Just get dressed, and come downstairs. Selphie and I will explain….oh and there's some new clothes in the bag, by your door." she said pointing to a black bag on the floor next to the brown door. Riku rolled his eyes, and lazy waved his hand in a shooing motion. Kairi sighed, and turned, shaking her head as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Riku's lips turned into a small grin as he rested his head back the nice soft pillow and snuggled back deep into the covers, sighing in content, happy for the peace and quiet.

"AND DON"T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" boomed Kairi from down the hall. 

* * *

Selphie frowned, her hands on her hips.

"Where is she!?" she snapped, and Sora who was eating a bagel covered in cream cheese, glanced at the angered Selphie. 

"Caum dowf Shelphfie." Sora said through bits of bagel stuffed into his mouth. The two of them were stilling in the kitchen of Riku's small island house that he shared with his mother, and where supposedly 'Rika' was staying. Sora was wolfing down two bagels and a glass of milk that Riku's mother had offered him Selphie refused any food from Riku's mother and tapped her foot angrily on the wooden floor, wondering when Riku would hurry up and change already!

"I have every right to be angry! He-er- _she_," she quickly looked at Sora hoping he didn't catch her mistake. He didn't. In fact he wasn't even listening to the angered Selphie. This got her even madder, which wasn't such a wise thing to do at the present time…but as usual Sora was only being…well Sora.

"_Sora!_" Sora nearly choked on a mouthful of bagel and turned to glare at Selphie who glared back, her fists clenched. 

"If Riku doesn't hurry up and get changed then we can't do this…..am I the only one who cares?" she snapped. It was a good thing she didn't hear Sora mumble "you _are _the only one who cares" or he would have been choking on something much bigger then bits of bagel…a fist of an angry Selphie perhaps.

"And where is Kairi?!" exploded Selphie again. Sora rolled his eyes while she went on. "She said she only had to step out for a _minute_! It's been…" she glanced at her wrist, then realizing she didn't have a watch made her even more upset, that she stomped her sandaled feet on the hard wooden ground, and started muttering other random problems.

Sora decided to ignore her little outburst. Just then there was the sound of someone approaching the living room. Selphie immediately snapped out of her foul mood, and grinned as Rika's voice could be heard down the hall, and she didn't sound very happy.

"Kairi! Do you R-" Rika abruptly stopped in mid sentence as she reached the kitchen.

Rika blushed.

Selphie gasped.

Sora went wide eyed.

The thick and extremely awkward silence that filled the room, was broken by Sora choking on bits of bagel, his eyes still wide. And then Selphie exploded.

"_RIKA!_ _Have you no SHAME!?" _shouted Selphie. 

Riku was standing in the kitchen, with only a pair of jean shorts on, and a bra. In his hand, he held a maroon colored tank top, which he obviously had a problem with. But that was the farthest thing from his mind now, as his eyes fell on the choking Sora, who's eyes were like saucers. 

__

Oh dear god, not again…. he thought, so shocked that he couldn't move, while Selphie was shouting at him.

Sora, quickly grabbed the whole carton of orange juice on the table, and gulped it down, then with amazing speed, zoomed out the room, almost falling over his chair, then almost falling over his two legs.

"See you outside!" he muttered, his eyes glued to the floor as he sped out of the house, his face redder then a beet.

Selphie was still shouting.

"-and first the bathroom thing, now thi-" Riku gritted his teeth, as he slowly floated back to reality, Selphie's scolding ringing in his ears. Poor ears.

  
"Argh, _shut up!_" He snapped, and surprisingly Selphie fell silent, yet a glare was planted on her face.  


"Do you have a thing for Sora seeing you half naked or something?" she snapped, her hands folded. She actually looked serious. Riku blushed, and a sick feeling arose in his stomach.

"Are you _insane_? Wait. Yes you are." Selphie made a face.

"Why'd you come down here? You're not even dressed!" Riku glared and crossed his arms, unaware of the fact, that he looked more feminine then ever. Selphie noted this and smiled to herself.

"You are _not_ serious! Do you expect me to wear this!?" he shouted, in his new light voice, holding up the maroon tank top. Selphie blinked.

"Well yeah I do. I don't think they'll allow you into the mall with just some shorts and a bra." Riku flushed.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, the neck on this thing, is too low!" Selphie grabbed, the tank top and inspected it. "Nope, looks fine to me." Riku fumed.

"It does no- Wait. Mall?" Selphie nodded and grinned. 

"Yep! Kairi, and Me are taking you shopping, on the nearby island, so you can get some new clothes. We can't just keep on giving you ours! Oh and Sora is coming too." Riku only stared. He never knew anything around here anymore. Selphie grinned.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put on the shirt!" she said with a grin. Riku rolled his eyes ad sighed a light sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Muttering he put on the tank top. It was more comfortable then he thought it was going to be, and it fit right on his female chest. He kinda liked it. Not that he would ever admit it…

Selphie nodded. "Yep, just like I thought. It looks good on you." Normally, if someone gave him such a compliment, he would shrug, or depending on who it was, glare. But now, he felt his cheeks shyly flush with color, and Selphie giggled.

__

Why why why me? Why do hormones hate ME so much?! he wailed inside his head.

Selphie grabbed his hand, and prepared to drag him out the door. "C'mon! We still gotta find Kairi! I don't know where she could have gone!" Riku scowled.

"Hey! I haven't even eaten anything yet! I'm starving!" he protested. Selphie scowled back, and grabbed a left over piece of bagel from Sora's plate.

"Here!" she snapped, and stuffed it into Riku's delicate mouth. Riku gagged, and clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep the bagel in. Selphie nodded, and headed towards the back door of the house, and Riku followed her still trying to swallow the bagel. It was a bit hard and cold, and the cream cheese that had been smeared on it had lost it's flavor, and it tasted…a little funny. But funny in a _good _way surprisingly. He _liked_ the extra taste.

Suddenly Selphie stopped, and turned around, an uneasy look on her face, as she heard Riku swallow the last of the bagel.

"Oops…" she said softly.

"…what. Is. It. _Now_?" hissed Riku, his sea foam green eyes flashing. Selphie gulped.

"I think that was part of the bagel that Sora spit out when he was choking…" Riku's eyes went wide.

He was speechless.

For a moment anyway.

"_SELPHIE!_" he said, in a high pitched roar. Selphie scampered out, dodging Riku's death grip, and ran out the back door, Riku right behind her.

* * *

"Oh, there they are!" chirped Kairi, spotting Selphie and Riku running towards them. Sora went wide eyed (again.)

"Uh…why is Rika throwing rocks at Selphie?" he asked in a small voice, blushing when he saw the silver haired girl again. They didn't exactly get off on the greatest start.

Selphie ran up to them, with Riku scowling after her, both we panting hard. Selphie was the first to catch her breath.

"Um Kairi. What's what?" she asked, pointing to the figure behind Kairi who giggled. Selphie frowned, and Riku looked with interest. Sora lost the red blush in his cheeks from seeing Rika, and instead started to grin.

"Kairi found something on the island!" he exclaimed, and Kairi beamed. Selphie wrinkled her nose.

"Kairi, that something has four legs. And a tail. And it's drooling…ew…" Riku, gracefully put his hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. It came so easy to him, for a second, he was surprised, but then realized Kairi was explaining something, he turned his attention to her.

"This lil' fella, was lying in the sand!" she exclaimed pointing to the adorable golden hair covered puppy, who looked a little dazed, and damp, but all in all happy, and it was sniffing furiously to see if the new humans who arrived were ok.

Sora turned to Kairi. "Fella? It's a guy?" Kairi nodded, and smiled.

"Yep. I checked." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway…" prompted Selphie. Kairi, nodded.

"uh huh, so well, he didn't have a collar, and I want to keep him! He's SO CUTE! Isn't he Rika?" She picked up the golden and shoved it into Riku's face. Now, Riku did not like dogs. Scratch that he didn't like cute and fluffy pets. But to his surprise, he willingly took the puppy in his arms and gave it a hug.

Sora grinned. "He likes you." Riku smiled and nodded.

"Well I AM a likeable person…" he said with a very annoying high pitched giggle. He felt like stuffing a sock in his mouth and shoving it down as far as it could go, especially when Sora frowned and tilted his head, studying Riku. 

Suddenly Kairi clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Well! We better get going now!" she exclaimed. Riku rolled his eyes, Sora sighed and Selphie shared her grin.

"How come Wakka and Tidus aren't coming?" He whined in annoyance. As if on cue, they heard two familiar voices from behind them.

"Yeah right. Like we'd be caught dead going to the mall with a bunch of girls!" said Tidus through laughter. Sora glared at him, which was much more of a pout. Riku caught himself glancing at Sora's baby soft cheeks, and felt his skin tingle. 

  
" 'ey…Rika? You ok?" asked Wakka, who suddenly appeared two inches away from his nose. "You're face looks a little red, ya? Don' tell me you got sunburn' already!" The comment made Riku's face turn even more flushed, and Wakka noticed this. He merely winked.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Selphie and Kairi, biting their lips, trying not to laugh. He inwardly scowled. Then he spotted Sora staring at him curiously, they made eye contact for a few seconds, until the brown haired boy quickly turned to say something to Selphie.

Kairi grinned at the boys. "Well, if you don't want to come get outta here!" With that being said the two boys scrambled away, Wakka shooting one last grin at Riku before he left. Selphie, seeing this hid a smile. Kairi clapped her hands together and beamed at Riku, Sora and Selphie.

"Well!" she said, her regular cheerful voice, "Lets get started, shall we?" she lead the way to the bridge that connected the tiny island to the rest of the town, holding the adorable puppy in her arms and Sora, Selphie and Riku were trailing behind her.

How could the four teenagers, plus one doggie know they were walking into disaster?

* * *

TBC

Ack okay okay! Don't get mad at me! I know, I know, that long of a wait and I wrote such a crappy chapter. But it's just part one, chapter five will be part two. Insane-ness is guaranteed to be ahead in future chapters, (And in the next one) Riku/Sora stuff, and a bunch of one-sided Wakka/Rika plus Kairi and Selphie trying to fix Riku and of course making things worse. Oh the fun ^^ I promise chapter five will not be as bad ^^ please believe me! LoL, adios!

Oh BTW: Do you like my new name? 

OH. And before I forget, Hello Hughe, the person who flamed me…your choco_gal's brother right? Well, I _do _have a response to your flame but I wont' put it in this story. Besides you've probably have forgotten me and not even reading this ^.~ Anyways, just in case your interested in what I said, review again and I'll give it to you.

I'm going now! (really!)

~(Serenity)~


	6. Kairi Plus Puppies Equals Disaster! Prt ...

Well, hello everyone! waves I have successfully completed another chapter of this fic of mine. I have also have managed to read other fics that have a gender-change plot to it! There are more now too, wow, and some are really good. Waa… .:pokes at her fic:.

Anyways, enough with my writing disabilities: **_Thanks_** for reviewing the fic so far, I _know _I'm a _very_ **_slow_** updater. But I try, I really do. Seriously. But I can't push myself to write really…plus I have another story project that I'm working on, that I'm not planning to post on any website. Anyway I have been on a roll in writing it…already on chapter five! (Yes that's an accomplishment)

So, enjoy and review if the chapter seems worthy enough! bounces away

PS: Welcome back, Choco-Gal! waves and glomps

HELP! I'm Trapped…In a girls Body!?

Chapter Five: Kari Puppies = Disaster! Part 2

The sun beamed in the sky, letting out cheerful rays as the four teenagers (and their doggy friend) made their way to the town's mall. Kairi and Selphie had looks of excitement on their faces; after all since when did they get to play dress up with a real live Riku doll and live to tell the tale? This was a priceless moment if there ever was one.

Riku and Sora on the other hand, unfortunately did not share their enthusiasm as the two fell behind the grinning girls. Sora had a look of one who was awaiting a torture sentence, on his face. While Riku had a look of one who was just sentenced. And it wasn't a good sentence either.

"Thanks…for coming," Riku finally let out softly, inwardly frowning at the fact that the words stuck to his tongue like glue when in fact they would normally have been quite simple to say. His throat seemed to be dry as well and he wished he had packed some water before they had left. But there was no time for things like that when you're too set on throwing rocks at Selphie's head. Sora returned the comment with a quick and polite smile.

"Oh, no problem," Riku nodded, but wasn't fooled. Sora was only being polite when in reality he knew that either Kari or Selphie had most likely tied his poor best friend up until he agreed to go. Riku smiled at the silly images that came alive in his mind.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Sora, frowning at Riku. Riku blinked in surprised, being caught of guard. Immediately his usual blush fled to his cheeks causing him to look embarrassed.

I will conquer you, you stupid blush reflex…

"Oh…um…I…it-it was nothing," he sputtered out softly while deep inside there was a fit of rage boiling. What was with this diseased girl body? Every comment anyone made he ended up stuttering like an idiot and blushing as red as a sunburned Tidus.

Well not when **everyone **says something, just-

Finish that sentence, and you will **burn**.

Riku blinked again while Sora was saying something but he wasn't listening. Now he was really loosing it….arguing with himself? _Himself!_

That's what you think…

What?

"Huh?"

"Rika!"

"_WHAT_?"

Riku came back to earth when he saw his friends staring at him in disbelief. Riku felt another hot blush creep up on him as Selphie began to shake her head while Sora and Kairi just blinked in surprise, the dog still being held safely in her arms. It had it's tongue hanging out greedily and blinking it's big eyes at Riku as well.

"We just wanted to say that we reached…" said Kairi almost tentatively. Riku tore his gaze away from the group of gawking friends and started to pay more attention to his surroundings.

They had indeed reached to the spacious mall, with it's light tanned bricks. Wide windows with clear, clean panes filled them, showing the bustling of people from inside. Riku narrowed his eyes in distaste as he spotted flashing signs of stores and the rush of voices flew to his ears all at once.

The mall. The place that could make a sane man go crazy due to shopping with his girlfriend. He snatched a quick glance at Sora who had stop staring at him with the others and instead began to look uneasy, eying the mall in annoyance.

Of course Selphie and Kairi chose to ignore these looks and kept right on beaming their happy smiles as they squealed in delight. O the joy of the bargains they would make, and the clothes and accessories they would buy! Who _wouldn't _be ecstatic?

One boy and one half boy, that's who.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Selphie, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her sandaled feet on the ground. She was bursting with energy and desperately wanted to get inside to surround herself in shopping. Kairi nodded enthusiastically. Sora gave a low groan and Riku gave a small sigh as he rubbed the ankle with the silver charm bracelet against his other ankle.

They were about to step inside the building when a guard chose his moment to step out. He was muscular guard, but not scary-on-steroids muscular. He had extremely dark skin and wide brown eyes that shone a welcome as he stepped aside for the teenagers to pass. His face expression slowly turned to that of a frown when he saw what was squirming in Kairi's arms. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly when she tried to pass and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss. You'll have to stay outside with your dog, we can't have pets in the mall," he said, looking genuinely sorry. His voice had a soothing accent to it and Kairi gave a small smile, but her eyes held disappointment. Selphie chose her time to step forward to try her method of persuasion. The guard raised his eyebrows but smiled at her attempt.

"Please, can my friend take her dog? He's just a little puppy, he won't do anything! We'll be extra careful, I swear we will!" The guard shook his head, and Sora sighed as if he wanted to hurry up and get the mall experience over with. Riku stared at the scene before him in interest, wanting to see if Selphie would succeed. Plus…that guard was a cutie.

…I did not just think that.

Of course you did….well part of you did….

…what!? No I didn't! He's NOT a cutie!

Yes he is. But not as cute as-

And you will shut up in five…..four….

He is VERY cute, look at him!

Three….

Too bad, a bit older…

TWO…..

Or maybe he isn't? ask what age he is….

ONE…….

Wow you can count to five…and backwards too…so impressive…

****

ZERO!

"Shut up!" Riku yelled out loud startling Selphie, Kairi, Sora, the puppy and the guard.

Again he wanted to take his tender fists and stuff them deep down his throat which would, if he was lucky, kill himself. But of course luck seem to be running away from him, and he would probably only end up damaging himself and looking even more stupid.

"….um…_Rika_?" hissed out Selphie, her eyes burning into his. Sora moved closer to him and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Hey Rika, the guard just said he'd watch the puppy for a half-hour for us…we were waiting for you to say thank you-"

"_So tell us what possessed you to say 'shut up'!?" _shirked Selphie, as she yelled in his ear. Kairi just turned a dark shade of red and look away, the golden puppy still held against her. The guard frowned at Riku, looking extremely confused and a bit put off.

"I-I….I'm, sorry…I wasn't thinking-"

"You got that right!" chimed in Selphie, hands on her hips. Sora promptly poked her in the rib.

"Selphie, shut it," his said with a half sigh. He then shot a sympathetic look Riku's way, but he could see it was glazed over in pure politeness. Sora wasn't being open to him as normal…but why would he? Riku was now Rika, and for all Sora knew, this was the girl he had accidentally walked in on and he didn't want to get on her bad side anymore. Best to just stay polite.

"What I mean was," started Riku again, shooting a hard look at Selphie, "Was that my mind was somewhere else…I guess," he ended his explanation with a shrug. The guard didn't seem convinced but he gave a curt nod. His eyes weren't as friendly as they started out to be, but he motioned for the three teens to continue on.

"Thank you again!" said Kairi full of cheerfulness as she handed over the puppy. The small dog began to whimper being out of the safety of her arms, but stopped when he saw another friendly looking face.

As the four teenagers walked on, the guard called back out to them, "Hey! You sure he won't be any trouble?"

Selphie fumed. "Why is it that you automatically assume that the dog is a guy?"

"Now who's being rude?" muttered Riku as she watched Selphie shout at the guard who she, just a few minuets ago, was expressing her gratitude to. Luckily the comment went undetected from the raging Selphie. The guard blinked in surprise, then gave a smile.

"Oh…didn't mean to offend….I already checked…" He trailed off by the raised eyebrows that Selphie, Riku and Sora were giving him. Sora shook his head and glanced at the smiling Kairi.

"I think you've met your match Kairi," he said with a laugh and the shake of his head. Riku was surprised at the comment from his best friend. Though, that should have been the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He was about to face much torture.

"Oh don't worry! He's well trained and everything!" Kari called out, with a wave of her hand. The guard gave another nod as the teenagers walked inside of the mall, calls and shouts engulfing them. Sora frowned at Kairi while trying (with much failure) to ignore the sounds of the busy mall.

"How do you know the puppy's trained?" Kairi smiled and shrugged.

"Well to find it's way to our little island from the water, it must be pretty strong! Besides, even so, the guard man looked strong enough to handle one widdle puppy! What could happen? besides he was cute too!" with that, Kairi let out a fit of giggles, followed by Selphie. Riku, to his horror, too felt the temptation to let out a few giggles as well. He thought desperately to stop the embarrassing action that would greatly damaged his already shattered, butchered and burned pride- 

…Well when put that way….

How much more damage could be done to his already dead pride?

So he joined in with the high pitched giggles of his two other friends, all the while trying to shut himself up in the least painful way was possible.

"…You know Kairi you might have just jinxed us. Whenever people say that, something always happens….hey you girls can stop laughing now!……Rika, I know you're giggling and all…. but you look like you're in pain…..oh forget it."

Poor girls. Maybe if they had just listened to Sora (for once), things might have turned out differently…

But of course no did! Because if they did, what would be the fun in that?

"How about that one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"Aw! How about this one? It's so _cute_!"

"What is it? It looks like an oversized bandana! And it's even missing some parts!"

"No, that's the skirt…"

"Excuse you? That would only come half way!"

"…That's the point!"

"**No**!"

"Can we stop to eat?"

"_NO!"_

The last pitiful question was made by a tired Sora who was lagging behind. The only reason that Riku wasn't lagging as well, was due to the fact that Kairi and Selphie kept their grip of death on both of his arms. Chances of escape were pretty much zero, just how the two girls liked it.

"Oh! This is soooo much fun!" squealed Selphie in high pitched voice. She was just bursting with energy, not like that was anything unusual, as she skipped, yes _skipped_, around the mall with a just as cheerful Kairi. The two girls looked like they had stars in their eyes. Forget about going on shopping sprees for themselves! Dressing up Riku, and not having to face murder afterwards, was far more interesting!

"Hey Kairi," said Sora, gazing in a direction that the others weren't looking. "Isn't that the security guy?" Riku blinked, and turned around trying to see where Sora was pointing, thankful for a distraction.

"Where?" he asked. "And will you two quit it with the skipping?!"

"Poo, you're no fun Rika…" muttered Selphie. She then stopped and surveyed the mall. "Oh there he is, I wonder what he wants?"

The guard stormed up to them, a scowl planted on his handsome face. On his hands were scratch marks that he was obviously _not_ trying to hide. Kairi gave him a big grin, while the others stepped back a bit away from her. It seemed that the guard was staring only at Kairi.

"_You_," Hissed out the guard to Kairi. Kairi nodded, the grin still on her lips. "Yes sir, it's me. I'm Kairi, remember?" The guard stared at her, then went all BOOM and exploded.

"_I don't care WHO you are, all I know is you better watch your own blasted dog from now on!_" He waved his scratched hand in front of her face. Kairi's face suddenly went from happy to horrified. She stared at the hand, and then back to the scowling guard, ignoring the stares she was getting from passing shoppers.

"Oh-oh-no! You…" she gasped, one hand over her mouth. Riku raised a slender eyebrow. Sometimes Kairi became too over dramatic for him.

That's why it bugs you that you once liked her…or did you even, really?

Once?

You got that right, buddy.

Who are you calling buddy!?

La de da…I'm not listening to you…

"You…you left him alone!? How could you?" yelped Kairi, glaring at the guard. The guard had a look of surprise, obviously thinking that Kairi was worried about his poor hand. Kairi, on the other hand, was on a one track mind, only glancing at the hand and noting how scarred it look. Then it was right back to thinking about her doggy.

"Forget it!" he snapped and stomped away muttering under his breath, words that didn't need to be heard the twin toddlers he passed, in his stomping rage. Kairi on the other hand partially flew towards the entrance of the mall, bags nearly flying off her wrists as she rushed to make sure that the puppy was alright. Sora, Kairi and Riku shot each other confused looks, before dashing after her.

They found the little pup standing outside by the door. It let out a tiny bark as it saw Kairi, bounding towards her. Kairi threw down the bags, and ran to it, a big grin on her face. It immediately jumped into her open arms, seeming pleased to be back with it's original finder. Sora winced.

"Kairi! You're squeezing it death!" he warned.

"You dropped all the stuff!" protested Selphie, picking up the discarded shopping bags. Kairi grinned sheepishly, still snuggling the fuzzy animal to her cheek. It promptly licked it, wagging it's tail happily, brown eyes seeming to shine. Sora sighed, shrugged.

"Well what now? Kairi's not allowed back in the store….and since it'd be rude to leave her and all…maybe we can all just go out to eat…?" he asked hopefully, casting a look at Selphie as if she was the leader. The brown haired girl shot him a dirty look.

"Nice try Sora," Sora pouted, and Riku looked away from his face expression quickly, not wanting to start another fight with his mind and himself. No matter how scary that sounded. There was something going on, he was talking to himself, and his self was talking back. It didn't make any sense, but what did now? If he could turn into a girl he could have a argument with himself. How sad. However, he'd have to figure that out later, right now he just wanted to get out of this shopping business. He didn't want to even look at what his two crazy friends bought for him.

"…well come on!" exclaimed Selphie, looking at Riku expectantly, hands on her hips. Riku blinked in confusion. He saw Sora hide a smile.

"What?"

"We're going back inside!" So much for ditching shopping.

"What about Kairi?"

"Yeah, what about me!" Kairi protested, puppy still in arms. She looked unhappy and frowned at Selphie. The energetic girl waved Kairi's protests away, and shrugged.

"Don't worry Kairi, we're not going to be much longer. You need to stay out here with the dog," she said, looking at the wiggling puppy with distaste. Kairi pulled a pout, and Riku's lips tugged into a smile as she glanced at her.

Geez…now I'm staring at Kairi. Can't these hormones make up their mind?!

Quit blaming everything on hormones…

Oh great, _it _was back again.

Besides, Kairi's expression reminds you of….

Ho ho hum, **still** not listening to you…..

Baby.

Riku snapped out of his talkative thoughts when he felt a tug at his arm. It was Selphie, pulling at him, trying to get him to move. Riku yanked his arm back with a frown at Selphie, how gave him another look.

"You weren't moving!"

"You were staring at Kairi…" Sora trailed off, giving him an uncertain look. It was obvious that Sora was a bit suspicious of Riku's stare. Riku inwardly groaned. It was bad enough that he had a voice inside his head, that he was a girl, but now Riku thought that him, in his Rika, female from, liked Kairi.

His days just kept on getting better and better.

He prayed that Sora would not think about it more, and turn back into his innocent self and not be able to piece even more together. Luckily (For once! Luck! It was about time!) Sora seemed to shrug it off, and glanced at his two friends.

"Lets go," he said. And under his breath added, "and get this over with," which Selphie didn't hear. Lucky for Sora.

The three teens walked back inside the cool and bustling mall, leaving a frustrated Kairi. As they walked away a plan was already forming in her mind.

Disaster, anyone?

"Come out, Riku….er, Rika!" Selphie corrected, glancing over to Sora, hoping that he had missed her mistake. She didn't have to worry. The poor boy, who was standing just a bit outside the fitting room entrance, had his gaze directed at the food court that was just across from the clothing store they were currently in. He had a longing look on his face, taking it deep breaths to smell the aroma of the food that kept floating back to him. Selphie shook her head, and turned away from her friend.

There was a small "humpf" sound from behind the white fitting room door.

"I'm not coming out!" replied the stubborn voice. Riku's voice brought Sora back to reality, and he grinned, running a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Why not?" he asked, from his spot outside the room.

"Because." 

"Because, what?

"I look bad,"

"I'm sure you don't!" protested Sora, with laugh. Selphie smiled at the scene between the two. Sora seemed to be enjoying the company of Riku now that "he" was a "she". It was funny really. She had never seen the two best friends get along so well, when they were both boys. Always competing mocking each other. Over what? Kairi would have liked to believe that was over her, or that is what she said some time before. Selphie highly doubted it. She knew for a fact that Riku wasn't interested in Kairi at all. However, she couldn't say the same for Sora. And she had no idea what Kairi thought of any of that surprisingly, being best friends with the girl and all.

"And you yelled at Rika for being in her own little world?" teased Sora, over to Selphie, who went in defensive mode and putt her hands on her hips.

"Well-"

"Selphie?" came the soft voice of Riku. Selphie, turned to the fitting room door, curiously. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm not coming out,"

"Oh _really_?" the girl asked, in a stern tone.

"Um…yeah, really," Riku responded dryly. Selphie knew he must be rolling his eyes.

The girl quickly stepped to the door, and grabbed Riku's original clothing that he had draped over the door as he put on the new clothes. She was too quick for Riku who had realized what she was about to do, at the last second when he saw his clothes falling away from him. Selphie saw a hand make a grab over the door, but she was safe. She grinned evilly, and Sora gave a loud burst of laughter.

"Selphie! Give them back!" shirked Riku.

"When you come out I will,"

"Selphie?"

"Yes?" she answered, all innocence. 

"You're evil," it almost came out as a long whine.

"You forgot cute," she added smugly.

"Never!"

"Just come out Rika," Sora said with a sigh. The two of them looked back to the door, when they heard a squeak come from it.

Out stepped Riku slowly, his pale cheeks flushed his hands stiffly at his side. Selphie nodded approvingly, and in the corner of her eye she saw that Sora was _almost_ staring, a blush capturing his cheeks as well. Obviously he liked what he saw, but it seemed as if he were surprised that he did like how Riku looked. Then the boys eyes traveled down Riku's legs to his feet. A small frown creased his face, but he then shook whatever thought he had away. The blush was still visible on his face. Selphie's eyes narrowed.

Well isn't **this **interesting… she said, smiling inwardly.

Riku stood stiffly. He was wearing a medium length yellow sundress, flowers stitched into the soft material. It hung loosely to him, but didn't give off the look that it was about to drop off with one step. On his feet were white sandals that Selphie had immediately spotted and loved, once they entered the store. They gave him more height and the bright, warm dress made his skim seem less paler. He looked great, which was what Selphie had concluded.

"I look horrible!" protested Riku, now in a whiny voice. He didn't like the bare feeling on his legs. He needed his usual pants back!

"No you don't!" said Sora. Riku and Selphie both smiled. They could tell that the boy was being honest. Sora grinned at Riku.

"Yeah you look great!" exclaimed Selphie, jumping up and down.

"She's right!" squealed a new, but familiar voice. A voice _too _familiar. Riku, Sora and Selphie swiftly turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Kairi!" they said in unison. Kairi winced at the loud greeting, and then glared at all the frowning faces.

"What?" she asked, trying to look innocent, but wasn't quite making it. She clutched her bags tightly, and then grinned sheepishly at her friends. "Hi?"

"You were supposed to be looking after that thing," Selphie said, with a raised eyebrow. Kairi stuck her tongue out at her best friend, and held her bags tighter. 

"He's not a thing!" she whined, stomping her foot. All the while Riku was eyeing her bag. He slowly walked up to her, trying not to fall flat on his face with the sandals on his feet. Kairi started to look even more nervous, as Riku came closer to her.

"Did I mention you looked nice?" Kairi offered, weakly again. She received a stare from Riku.

"Let me see your bag," he said coolly, pointing to the shopping bag. Kairi rolled her eyes, and muttered something under her breath before she opened her bag up to Riku. Sora, who was also close to Kairi, since she had barley come into the fitting room, peered over to see what Riku was suspicious about. The two of them went wide eyed, and Kairi looked guilty.

"What? What is it?" Selphie asked, walking over. Sora and Riku exchanged "I can't believe this," looks.

"The puppy is in the bag," Sora said in a hushed whisper, shaking his head. Kairi scampered behind Sora, clutching his shoulders tightly, to escape the wrath of the angered Selphie.

Selphie on the other hand, did not explode in a million fiery pieces which would have hurled themselves right at the quivering Kairi. She took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Kairi looked to the ground, still behind Sora.

"No one will ever find-" Now, you would think Kairi would have enough sense not to say "No one will ever find out," especially since Sora had gone over the whole "jinxing" thing with her. Of course she didn't listen. Anyway, since Kairi is a Kairi, and no matter how smart she may seem to be…at times, her dense side shows up. And it's almost as bad as Sora's.

Before Kairi could finish her sentence, the puppy leaped out of the shopping bag, and charged itself right at Riku, tiny (but pointy) teeth barring. Riku let out an actual squeak and jumped to the side, nearly tripping on the heels of his sandal's. He had no time to yell at himself for making such a pathetic noise, since the puppy had changed it's course of charge, and turned to Riku's direction.

"What the-!?" Riku yelped, nearly jumping in the air. The puppy stood still for a moment, it's brown eyes locked on a quivering Riku.

What is with this!? he screamed to himself, now having time to do the yelling. _I'm not afraid of dogs…..AND THIS IS A **PUPPY **FOR GOODNESS SAKES!_

Jolly good for you, But **I AM**!

WELL, **DEAL**!

Riku tried to move away slowly. He _knew _he could move away, that he shouldn't have been afraid. But his body stayed planted by the wall, shaking for all it's worth. The puppy almost seemed to be laughing at the quivering half girl, knowing that it had the upper hand. Plus no one tried to stop him.

Instead of grabbing the maniac puppy, Riku's gang of "loyal" friends, were staring like surprised idiots, mouths hung open eyes wide, not making a sound.

"Hey, Yomi, do you hear…barking?" a voice from in the stores, but near to the fitting rooms asked. The question drifted to the ears of the four teenagers and one puppy.

"I think so…where's it coming from?"

Oh man, we are dead! Dead, doom, dead! repeated Sora in his mind, the voices of the two people, one girl and one boy, getting closer to the fitting room. He could see them talking to themselves, while walking over to investigate.

This was not good. This was _so_ not good.

"Riku run!" shouted Selphie, coming to her senses first. Sora narrowed his eyes.

…Riku?

Zoom went the Riku, right out of the fitting room and unto the store.

"No! Not the store! Someone might see him!"

"Shut up and get movin', Kairi!"

"Look! It's a dog!" cried a random person in the stores, his green eyes widening in surprise to see the golden puppy chasing a silver haired girl out of the fitting room, it's shrill barks alerting people. Everyone immediately looked around, shouting and jumping up and down.

Pure Chaos.

"No, you think so, genius?" Riku snapped sarcastically, as he took a leap right over the counter, landing not as gracefully as he would have liked.

Stupid heels…I can't get very far in them. Rolling his eyes, he yanked the sandals off his feet. Better to go barefoot them breaking his ankles in heels.

"Good thing I snagged some shorts to wear under this stupid dress," he muttered to himself, his eyes scanning the rather small sized department store. People were checking under clothes racks and fallen clothes for the dog. With the cries and shouts, he couldn't even hear the puppy anymore.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" shirked the young lady behind the counter, pointing to Riku.

"I think to find that stupid dog!" he snapped back.

"There it is!" the girl named Yomi cried out, pointing to a golden blur exiting the store, and going back into the mall. Even people outside the store was noticing what was going on. A little boy pointed at the zooming dog.

"Rika!" Selphie cried, spotting Riku now standing on the counter. Sora and Kairi were with her as well.

"Where did he go?" wailed Kairi. Sora's eyes widened yet again.

"He's in the mall, over there! He's chasing that girl!" Riku rolled his eyes, and jumped of the counter, now making a more graceful landing, and ran outside the store, the alarms starting to ring as the scanners detected the dress that Riku hadn't paid for. 

"Hey! Stop! Stop it, you have to pay-" shouted the cashier, jumping up and down, her face turning bright pink.

You have **got** to be kiddin' me! thought Riku, with a groan.

"Like I'd ever buy this stupid dress anyway! I'll return it, just shut up!" he roared, but it sounded softer then he wanted it to. It came out like a screech. Oh wonderful. No time to worry about it, for once. He had other problems to take care of, though all he seemed to be getting was problems and more problems.

Following the cries of what looked like a nine year old girl, wearing red shirt with dozens of flowers stitched into it, he was able to keep the puppy and girl in sight.

I don't think it likes flowers on clothes much…said Riku to himself as he ran, dodging shouting people left and right, nimbly enough. Where was this kid's parents, anyway?

Stop this! I hate dogs!

Shut up and let me catch it!

But…

SHUT UP!

"Rika!" cried Sora's voice. Riku glanced around, and saw Sora running with him, a cynical grin playing on his lips, almost a smirk. Riku was surprised.

When did he…?

  
  
"Rika look out!" 

Does there even need to be a "too late?" Ah well.

Too late.

There were screams.

Followed by the sounds of splashes. And of pain.

SPLASH.

WUMPH.

"ARGH!"

"Waa…"

Riku found himself in cold, dirty water, Sora joining him too. The silver haired half boy of course, just had to forget too look where he was going.

And into the mall fountain went he.

And Sora soon followed, not being able to stop.

And so they collapsed.

On top of each other.

Surprise, surprise.

Riku drew in a sharp breath as he felt and then saw Sora sprawled out on top of his stomach, groaning in pain as the water of the fountain rained down on both of them, soaking hungrily into their clothes. He saw Kairi and Selphie still going at the chase, in pursuit of the insane puppy thing. Selphie had somehow acquired a long, green, plastic jump rope that had hard plastic handles. It almost resembled her nunchaku that she used for her battles. She was swinging it above her, battle style form and most likely aiming for the dog.

"Selphie, don't hurt it!" Riku heard Kairi wail.

"Gimme a break, Kairi!" Selphie snapped back, focusing on the puppy ahead of them.

Sora quickly scrambled off of Riku, once he realized the position that they were in. It was almost comfortable, like lying on a human pillow…but he wasn't about to get into that.

"Hey you two! What are you doing in there?" A security guard shouted, running up to the fountain, her face forming a frown. Another guard was right behind him. A familiar guard.

"That's them! Well, two of them! They're with the girl who had the dog!" shouted the guard who had once watched the dog. His dark eyes were blazing as they landed on Riku and Sora, who inwardly groaned. 

"This day keeps on getting better and better," sighed Sora, holding out his hand to Riku. The would-be-boy ignored the helping hand.

"Speak for yourself," he hissed, wondering the easier way to escape the guards. Sora rolled his big chocolate eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever, lets just run!"

That was always a good idea.

Or it would have been, if the two guards hadn't reached the fountain.

And then tripped.

And then fell inside.

Pulling the two teenagers down with them.

"Not again!" roared Sora, as he felt himself being dragged down, by the female guard in her attempt to stay up. The same was happening to poor Riku, by the guard who had met him before. Again, poor Riku. He was in a bad enough mood already.

"What the….get your paws offa' me, ya freak!" he yelped, half angry and wanting to shout some more, and half bewildered that a phrase like that could ever leave his lips, and in such a high shirking tone to boot. Before he knew it, while having crashed down in the water again, his hand met with the guard's face in a powerful slap.

If one couldn't tell that just about everyone was staring, pointing, shrieking and shouting, shame on them.

That'll teach him…Riku frowned at the thought that entered his head, all the while grabbing Sora by the hand and dragging him out of the fountain, ignoring the yells from the female guard and the curses from the male guard.

I don't believe this…

"Which way did they other go?" gasped Sora, running with Riku who was frantically searching for Kairi, Selphie and the demon dog.

"How should I know?" he returned, ignoring Sora's scowl.

I'm sorry Sora…

The two ran, or it was more of Sora following Riku, fuming at the "girl" for getting so snappy. Just when he thought they were getting along. Even though there was the fact that would be very much dead and cooked when the fiasco was all over, but he wasn't in such a bad mood over it. If anything, Rika reminded him of….

Sora never got to finish his thought, since at that moment both him and Riku turned a corner of the mall.

Shall we go through this again?

WUMPH.

SMACK.

CRUNCH.

WHAM.

Oh the pain.

"OWCH!"

"_YET AGAIN_!?"

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

"ROAR!" 

Blink blink.

"Selphie?"

"Kairi?"

"Riku?

"Sora?"

….

BOOM.

"_What is this? ROLE CALL? Okay, we're all here! NOW **PLEASE **tell me why that demon thing **ISN'T**!?_" Ranted Riku from his spot on the floor tiles, rubbing his forehead after colliding into and then banging heads with Selphie. He always knew that girl was as hard headed as they came. Finding this out physically wasn't one of the events on his "things to do list". Pain.

"Well we were able to get the girl back to her mother…" trailed off Kairi, a sheepish look on her face, mixed with pain.

"Excuse me, does _this _belong to you?" said a new voice. The four friends looked up from their various positions on the floor. A tall dark boy with a head full of dreads stared at them, holding up a golden wiggling mass.

A mass that had a tail. And a wet nose. And an annoying bark.

He then proceeded to drop the puppy in Kairi's lap, who stared wide eyed at it, wondering if it would start to attack her face. To everyone's utter and complete amazement, it gave a growl at Riku and then snuggled in Kairi's lap, preparing itself for a nap.

"Yep, thought so," Dreads boy commented, before walking away, shaking his head.

"When I'm done with you, you little-" threatened Riku to the drowsy puppy who was ignoring him.

"Oh, but when we're done with _you_, you'll never step into another mall again!" said another voice. The four cringed as a small group of people, consisting of the female guard, the dog-sitter guard, the mother of the young girl and the cashier from the department store, came up to them. None of them looking happy.

Rather, they looked like they wanted to murder someone. Namely the sorry sight of the four teens in front of them.

"How dare you bring a dog in here!"

"Can't you control your own animal!?"

"You have broken so many rules!"

"You still have to pay for that dress!"

"That dog should be put down! Chasing my baby like that!" 

"You best better have a good reason for all of this!"

"That dog is a demon I tell you! Why did I ever help you four?"

"When are you going to pay for the dress?"

"I don't want this ugly dress!" Riku finally retorted, standing up and tugging at the sopping wet dress. The cashier glared, pushing back her bushy brown hair and adjusting her glasses.

"Well, then you better go change…" she began, shoving the bundle of Riku's original clothing to him. "And then you're going to pay for the dress you ruined!" she finished, shouting until her face turned it's pink color. Riku clenched his fits and walked to the nearest restroom, slowly counting to ten.

"As for the rest of you," said the female guard.

"OUT!"

"Now state your names, and telephone numbers. I'm sorry, but your parents will have to be notified about this. Wait, no. I'm not sorry at all." said the guard with a big smirk. This was a different guard then the other two they had met before. He had a pencil and pad ready and waiting.

The four friends stared. Was he serious?

"Kasuga Sakura "

"Miharu Li "

"Takenouchi Chihiro"

"Ishida Ayumu" 

The guard wrote furiously. "Numbers now," he grunted.

Kairi gave him the number of a pizza place.

Selphie quickly stated the number of the local library.

Riku gave him the number of a boat renal building.

"123-456-789!" Sora said, every so cheerfully. The guard nodded, having written everything down. 

"Now scram!"

"Later!" the four called, and how they scrammed.

That's when the guard looked at the last number, and nearly choked on his own surprise.

"Those insert various colorful words here…brats!" he shouted, stomping is foot, not seeing any one of those "brats" in sight.

Why couldn't people really be as…well, lets say, as dense as this one? No need to call anyone downright stupid, right?

So the four friends walked away from the mall, the puppy securely in Kairi's arms.

And then that was that.

Uh, how about, _not_?

The door of the pound swung open, they bell that was connected to the door all but fell off as the door made contact with the brick wall. The sounds of barking dogs and mewing cats filled the air, mixed in with the squawks of various birds. The person at the desk full of papers and folders, had two hands clamped over each ear, trying to keep the noise from destroying his poor brain.

The sound of the door and startled him though, and he was surprised to find four teenagers, three girls and one boy standing there. One looked wet, one looked like she was about to explode with anger…she had nice silver hair, one was practically bawling, not wanting to let go of the puppy that she was clutching in her arms, and the other one, the shortest one, was busy prying the whining puppy away from the sobbing girl.

"Um…" he started, glancing at the kids.

The one in the yellow dress and the brown hair that was curved up at the end spoke, with a forced smile. She was holding the puppy out, far away from her as if it had some sort of disease.

"Here, you can have this," she said through clenched teeth. He looked at the puppy. It had a golden coat, and big brown eyes that seemed to be full of sorrow. It was whimpering even more now, and trying to get out of the girl's death grip.

"I don't understand, why don't you-"

"Just take it!" snapped the brown haired boy, the silver haired girl and the girl holding the puppy all together, in perfect unison. It was almost scary. The girl placed the puppy on his desk, much to the young man's annoyance. Then the four turned on their heels and started to walk out of the building, just as stiffly as they walked in. The young man blinked in surprise, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Er uh, wait! You have to-"

Slam.

"Ugh…I'm not good with people," the clerk sighed, as he stared at the puppy who was sniffing the air curiously, and then looked at him with it's big eyes. The young man smiled, and patted the dog on the head. It was pretty cute actually. Very cute. He smiled to himself, ignoring the cries of the other rowdy animals in the cramped pound.

"Good boy, you're a good boy aren't you?" he cooed. The dog barked happily, tail wagging.

Yeah, right.

"Well wasn't this an eventful day?" Selphie sighed to her three other companions. Riku let out a grunt, Sora rolled his eyes, and Kairi ignored the comment all together, lazily swinging the bags that held the fruit of their shopping spree. There wasn't much fruit. However, the were lucky to have even gotten their purchases back in the first place.

"I thought this day would have been bad, but not like this," spat out Sora, glaring at Selphie and Kairi, but his lips formed a small pout. Riku had to smile, a very tiny smile, in spite of his bad mood. Selphie ignored Sora's look and shrugged.

"Well we did get stuff,"

"Whatever. We never did stop for food you know. I'm starving,"

Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora and then shook his head. "Always thinking with your stomach, eh Sora?" Sora only gave him a casual, almost blank look.

"How would you know?" he said smoothly, not even looking at Riku. The comment, though simple, stung. His bad mood immediately got worse.

"You know what though?" Kairi said, as the four was nearing their home island.

"No, what?" asked Selphie curiously.

"That puppy _was _pretty cu-" Everyone stared.

"Don't even think it, Kairi"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you,"

"Kairi? Shut up,"

Kairi cringed at the comments from Sora, Riku and Selphie. Some friends.

"Or then again….maybe not," she muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Still, even though the demon dog had been left behind. The four still had problems ahead of them. _Lots _of problems.

A/N: WOW! I finished this! And it got to 20 pages! I was only expecting to write like…..10 or so o.o. Wow, anyway, I hope it was worth it to read 20 pages of chapter five! You can yell at me all you want for my long waited updates, I know I'm a bad updater. I should work on that, shouldn't I? WELL WOO TO SUMMER VACATION! I can write more now!….Now lets see if that actually helps. Review if this is review worthy, and I'll be here again in the sixth chapter!

-Jeweled Knife/ Serenity


End file.
